The Warbler and The Bulldog
by Bree Z Claire
Summary: The Dalton Academy basketball team faces off against McKinley High but Blaine has trouble keeping his head in the game after a Madonna pre-show featuring a certain sexy countertenor.Klaine fic with Wevid friendship.


_Hello everyone,_

_Another Klaine fic. for all the Cheerios!Kurt lovers out there with just a wink of Mechanic!Kurt dusted on. And then of course there's Blaine and his mass of gelled hair..._

_PS - can anyone spot the infraredphaeton SPAH!verse reference? She's amazing guys go read her work!  
><em>

_Enjoy my dears,_

_Bree Z Claire_

_**I DO NOT OWN GLEE HOWEVER MUCH I WISH I DID. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you're fixing your hair before playing a basketball game?" David stared at Blaine curiously as the other boy sleeked his hair back with gel.<p>

"It's called technique my dear, Dave," Wes said matter-of-factly. Blaine rolled his eyes as Wes continued to tease; "the opponent can't catch him if he's all greased up. Plus one wrongly placed hand and it could lead to a foul shot, ergo more points for us."

David just blinked.

"How do you think I got the nickname: Captain Crisco?" Blaine winked.

"Well you have been getting a little friendly with the peach cobblers in the caf lately…" David narrowly dodged a hit when Blaine chucked his shoe at him. Blaine quickly came charging after and the two boys began to wrestle while Wes rolled his eyes and tied up his Nike's.

Coach Knight blew his whistle, "C'mon boys get on the bus or we're leaving without you!" Wes, David, and Blaine replied with a unison "yes, coach" before gathering up their gear and getting on the bus.

"Well Captain, let's hope your 'technique' doesn't fail us during our game today," David joked as he leaped into the bus, "by the by Whiz, who are we playing again?"

"William McKinley High School" Wes said, looking at the game list. From what he heard about the school, the jocks were pretty brutal and they had one heck of a cheer squad. But he was more than confident that they'd win; Dalton Academy wasn't just known for their Glee Club.

He and David had a natural radar for knowing where each other were at all times, making passes quick and easy, while Blaine had an innate way of maneuvering his way down the court. Together, the three were close to unstoppable.

"Let's crush 'em!" Blaine shouted before taking his seat beside David and Wes. He was quickly answered by the rowdy cheers and hoots of the team as they drove off.

* * *

><p>"Wes…David…?"<p>

"Yes?" Wes and David chorused together.

"C-Can I have?" Blaine pleaded with eyes so innocent and large it would've made a puppy proud. When McKinley finished their routine of Madonna's '4 Minutes', the crowd of student's bursted out with a roar of the cheers and whistles.

Blaine found it immensely difficult to keep his disposition throughout the performance; his eyes were completely glued to the male vocalist. He was absolutely adorable in his red, white and black uniform and his red wristband. The way his body moved and curved made Blaine a little weak in the knees to the point where he wasn't sure if he could play anymore. To put the icing on the cake, the boy's voice was amazingly sexy. The guy was just plain adorable. So freaking adorable. And hot…

"If you don't then I definitely will," David sighed dreamily at the brunette on the court. "Hey Captain, turn off the rain will ya?." David laughed as Blaine quickly rubbed his chin.

"Remember men. That's the face of the enemy!" Wes warned, waving a finger.

"An adorable enemy" Blaine argued, now semi recovered.

"Like furbies!"

"I hate furbies…"

"No, you hate that you love furbies." David concluded and Blaine nodded in agreement.

Coach Knight blew his whistle, "Enough talk boys! Warm up on half court now!" The team groaned in unison and began to run; leaving Blaine with a racing mind, _I never even got his name_.

As the Dalton boys shot baskets and ran through their warm up routine, Blaine continued to struggle with his thoughts. He hoped his gay-dar wasn't off, but how many straight guys would be caught in a cheerleader outfit diva-ing out to Madonna anyways? Not to mention looking utterly delicious doing so. He remembered the last time he'd made that mistake.

His name was Sam Evans, a sophomore who had just transferred from California. His hair was bleach blond and had the reddest lips Blaine had even seen. It took an embarrassing 3 months of careful flirting and one slip up before finding out he was straight.

"I'm flattered man, really, I am…but I just don't roll that way, I hope you understand."

After getting over the awkward talk, Blaine and Sam had reached an understanding and quickly became friends which Blaine was especially happy about. That's the thing he loved about Dalton, even though there was a no harassment policy, the students who chose to attend the prestigious school already had tolerance and kindness built into them. Even if they didn't, there were much more that just teachers available to handle any situation that may arise.

Sam, Blaine, Wes, and David were an inseparable bunch until junior year when Sam's dad got a business offer and their family had to relocate. The boys exchanged numbers and email addresses but had yet to hear from each other since Sam moved. It had been a rough start to the year.

Blaine had just finished his layup and passed to Wes when he caught sight of a McKinley High uniform and a red wristband. He jogged back into line keeping his eye glued to the brunette. He was walking across the gym past the bleachers with a black girl, talking and giggling in a way that made Blaine wish he was there to join the conversation.

"Hey it's Madonna boy!" David smiled and waved a little too enthusiastically. Blaine quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it down, holding it firm until realizing what he was doing and let go, and received a cloud of giggles and witty remarks from the other boys. Luckily the two McKinleians were already out the door. Leaving Blaine to wonder who exactly that girl was, and what her relationship was to the countertenor.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Kurt stopped as the gym doors swung closed.<p>

"Probably some stupid jock making some stupid joke. C'mon I need to hand in my English essay on Romeo and Juliet!" Mercedes linked arms with Kurt and dragged him down the hall.

"I thought Mr. Codwell already collected those papers. I saw him after school heading to his car with them."

"Which is why I need you and your magical car shop hands to break into his car so I can slip it into the pile while he's watching the game." She gave a devilish smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile too at her simple –and slightly sinister—plan.

"And let me guess. Your paper—"

"Still needs to be finished." They said together, and then giggled all the way back to Mercedes' locker.

After successfully executing the break in, Mercedes and Kurt made their way back to the gym to watch the end of the game.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not sure; I never even knew Dalton had a basketball team till today."

"The boys are pretty cute at least, maybe we'll meet someone."

"And by 'we', you mean…"

"You." Mercedes finished and received rolling eyes from Kurt. "Oh c'mon Kurt, lighten up! You're smart, funny, and an amazing singer. Not to mention you have the ability to spot the difference between Gucci and Guess at the touch."

"True, it does take certain savoir-faire to know—"

"Which is more the reason why you deserve someone amazing who realizes just how special you are." She turned around to face him head on. "I just want what's best for you." Kurt smiled and hugged the girl. He loved Mercedes and how she always knew what to say and how to say it. Sadly, he wished things were 'just that easy'. Knowing his life, nothing even came easy for him; he thought about the Finn fiasco and how well that had ended.

"Thanks Mercedes. To be honest, number twenty three was pretty cute, too much hair gel though."

"That's my boy!" She beamed.

Kurt laughed, "Hey, go ahead, I'm going to get a drink. Save me a seat OK?"

Mercedes waved a hand and headed off to the gym where Dalton and McKinley were at war.

"Can I get a water break, Coach?" Coach nodded and Blaine hopped off court, limping a little at the sore ankle he received when a not so graceful Neanderthal charged him down during the last quarter.

The cool air hit him as he opened the doors of the gym. It wasn't short after he passed the school's showcase of trophies that he caught sight of the brunette boy. In the photo he was front and centre and had his arms around two other girls, a blond and the black girl he'd seen earlier, smiling. The plaque on the trophy behind the picture read:_ 'Cheerio's crush the competition with Celine Dion at Nationals. Eat that William. Sue Sylvester.'_ Blaine smiled; the boy really was adorable.

"I don't like you being near me…" Blaine turned his head. The halls were empty, but a sound echoed from somewhere unseen. Blaine recognized one of the voices as the brunette's but couldn't place the other one.

"You got a problem with me, Hummel?" the voice taunted.

"Stay away from me." There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"C'mon baby, I just want to talk to you." The voice sent shivers up Blaine's spine.

"Get away from me you moronic ape!" Blaine began to run, moving swiftly to find where the voice was coming from wincing only slightly at his ankle. As he weaved through and down a small case of stairs he found the boy. Standing uncomfortably close to him was large thing of a man. He had a closely shaven head, wore a McKinley High red and off-white leather jacket that hugged his muscular upper body; he looked like a football player.

"You want ape? I'll show you just how ape I can be…" The smaller boy was pinned against the wall and immediately started to struggle. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He ran and picked up a nearby garbage can and hurled it at the, as the boy would put it, 'ape man'. The impact was answer with a howl but the animal didn't budge.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine's voice was calm but his hands were balled into fists.

The jock let go of the small boy, letting him sink to the ground. "Or what?" he challenged.

Blaine smirked, cracked his knuckles, and advanced on the boy.

* * *

><p>"H-how did you do that?" Blaine helped the boy to his feet, and then looked back at the bruised and battered shape lying on the floor.<p>

"I learned it from a friend. He knows Krav Maga." Blaine smiled charmingly and reached out a hand to the boy. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"I-I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He shyly took Blaine's hand and smiled, trying to ignore the rapid beating in his chest.


End file.
